Electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) powered by electric motors are currently known. In EVs, an electric traction motor is powered by a battery, while an HEV may employ both an internal combustion engine and an electric traction motor to drive the vehicle. Power produced by both internal combustion engines and electric traction motors is transferred to a transmission, which in turn drives the wheels via a driveshaft and differentials.
EVs and HEVs may have multiple batteries dedicated to powering defined systems. Presently, EVs and HEVs may have one or more main batteries dedicated to providing power to the vehicle powertrain with one or more auxiliary batteries dedicated to providing power the vehicle's navigation system, radio, and other multimedia devices, exterior vehicle lighting, interior vehicle lighting, power steering, power windows, power locks, wiper systems, defroster systems, comfort systems like heated seats and steering wheels and the HVAC system. Operating one or more auxiliary devices may draw power from the battery systems which can overall affect the range of the EV or HEV.
Currently, EVs/HEVs have systems showing the charge level of batteries, but charge only shows the amount of current transferred over a period of time and is not a good indicator of power consumption of vehicle systems. Additionally, EVs/HEVs have systems showing the instantaneous power consumption of vehicle batteries, but such displays may be misleading and confuse the vehicle operator. Typically, instantaneous power displays provide a visual of instantaneous power which only shows power consumption for the instant time period. Due to transient power spikes when some vehicle systems are actuated (i.e. the blower motor for the HVAC system, condenser, etc.) it may appear to the vehicle operator that the vehicle is consuming more power than it is consuming over the long term. Thus, EV/HEV operators cannot currently ascertain the power consumption of electric vehicle systems and how the interoperability of electric systems affect the power availability to the vehicle as a whole. The overall driving range of an EV/HEV, because of system integration, is affected by the power consumption of all electrical systems in a vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an easily understandable display that informs the vehicle operator of the power being consumed by auxiliary systems. Thus, it is desirable to have a system and method for calculating the average auxiliary power used in a vehicle, so as to allow a vehicle operator to make better power management decisions.